


you're not a bother

by iPhone



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, lightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: One of Chloe Beale’s greatest insecurities comes to light.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007427
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	you're not a bother

**Author's Note:**

> [Anonymous said](https://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/post/634285878945185792/otp-drabble-challenge): OTP Drabble Challenge - 2 (Bechloe).
> 
> The prompt was: “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”
> 
> Not all my prompt responses will be things long. I wanted initially to keep them within 500-600 words, but this one got away from me.

It should have been expected, the way Beca’s career skyrockets after the whole DJ Khaled thing. And the whole record label thing. And the whole hostage situation thing.

Oh—and the whole _Chloe_ thing.

(The whole Chloe thing is barely a thing and then suddenly it is—it is confusing and exciting and it happens so quickly that Beca barely has time to really process that _yes_ , finally, Chloe Beale is actually her girlfriend and they can kiss and be gross together. Finally. The whole Chloe thing is a story on its own, but God, it might be one of Beca’s favorite stories of all time. Ever. Full stop. She really won’t ever shut up about it.)

Right. Those aren’t all necessarily things that contribute directly to Beca Mitchell’s current success, but they’re oddly somehow still connected nonetheless.

Maybe there are a few things that she doesn’t quite expect.

The way Chloe tells it, however, usually involves her singing (not always literally) Beca’s praises, claiming that she always knew Beca would be here one day. That Beca would be successful. That Beca always had and will always have so much to give to the world.

It’s cheesy shit like _that_ which makes it so easy to be in love with Chloe, but Chloe just has the added bonus of being an amazing person all-around, so Beca never really stood a chance.

Loving Chloe is probably one of the easiest things she’s ever done and it’s because Chloe spent so many years loving her that she had already shown Beca exactly what she needed to do all along.

It should have been expected, after all.

* * * * *

For now, they’re dating in secret.

Well. Kind of. It’s more of an open secret at this point because Beca’s pretty sure most of Los Angeles’ entertainment industry _knows_ that she’s pretty much locked down to a vet-in-training. It’s just, _the optics_. Neither Beca nor Chloe is super thrilled about the arrangement, but Beca still manages to swing some plus-one tickets for Chloe to attend events with her even if Chloe ends up having to trail behind her sometimes.

The fucking _optics._

If Beca weren’t obligated to pushing out at least two full albums in the next few years, she’d drop it all at this point and figure it out on her own. But Theo and DJ Khaled’s people and her publicist and her manager...it feels like a lot of people to let down in one fell swoop.

And of course, the most important person, currently sitting next to her despondently, pushing around the food on her plate. Chloe looks _gorgeous_ , no surprises there. Her hair is pulled back, half-up, half-down, gentle tendrils of hair framing her face. Her lips, painted pink, are turned down in the slightest of frowns. It makes Beca want to kiss it away, but she knows she can’t. Not now, at least.

“Hey,” Beca whispers. “Are you okay, Chlo?”

“I…hm. Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Chloe looks up, offering Beca a tired smile. “I’m just kind of tired.”

“Are you still thinking about what Jen said to you?” It’s a blunt question, but it’s all Beca can really think of at the moment—she knows that their journey together hasn’t been easy and she’s only incredibly grateful that Chloe puts up with it at all.

“That I had to keep a relative distance from you tonight? Yeah, it’s pretty much all I’ve been thinking about,” Chloe replies. She sounds uncharacteristically snappy, but understandably so.

“Well. You know she’s full of shit, right?”

Chloe startles. “Beca,” she hisses, glancing around like Beca’s obnoxious manager might pop up from under the tablecloth.

“She is.”

“I just—I wasn’t even—” Chloe looks like she might be on the verge of a breakdown if the way her breathing picks up is any indication.

“Hey…” Beca attempts to reach out to grab Chloe’s hand, but Chloe all but swats her away and stands quickly from the table, making her way to the grand balcony of the hotel. Beca glances around, noting that nobody is really paying them any attention and she thanks her stars that she _isn’t_ the most famous person in the room—not by a long shot. By the time she makes her way to Chloe, Chloe is leaning heavily on the balcony overlooking the city. It sparkles and twinkles from below, and yet, above, not a star in sight.

“Look Simba, everything the light touches is yours,” Beca jokes, leaning on the balcony as well. She is careful to not rub the sleeves of her jacket too roughly against the cement. When Chloe barely laughs at her sad attempt at Chloe’s third-favourite Disney reference, Beca knows things are dire. “I’m sorry.”

“I just hate...not being able to touch you. Or hold your hand.”

“I know.”

“And I hate feeling like this!” Chloe cries, suddenly louder than before. “I’m already so lucky to just have you and I just—” Chloe makes an odd, strangled grunting sound that maybe turns Beca on more than it should considering the situation, but she quickly files that sentiment away for later and tends to her sweet, sensitive, overwhelmed girlfriend.

“Baby,” Beca whispers, too alarmed and surprised by this outpouring of emotion from Chloe (even for Chloe, it’s a lot) to really register the affectionate nickname as it slips past her lips. She places her hands on Chloe’s hips, gently urging her girlfriend to turn around so she can at least see Chloe’s eyes. The touch is more intimate than either of them would like at such a public venue, but Beca’s concern overpowers her, her publicist be damned. “You’re not a bother.”

“It’d be easier if I weren’t here.”

Beca hesitates. “Here as in…”

“I don’t know.” Chloe sniffles, shifting slightly in Beca’s hold. “Here. At this du—” she sniffles, cutting herself off because she does not want to disparage an event that’s important to Beca. “At this event,” she finishes quietly. “With you. I hate feeling like I’m just another burden to you and your team.”

“You’re not,” Beca insists. “You’re important to me so you’re important to them. I’ve declared it so.”

“Have you,” Chloe echoes, a small smile finally gracing her lips.

Beca nods, not trusting herself to speak when Chloe’s expression grows tender. Loving.

“It just feels like a lot is changing,” Chloe murmurs, when the silence stretches a bit thin. “Does that...am I allowed to feel that?”

Beca’s heart splinters ever so slightly. She can feel the prickling within, just as her own eyes start to heat with tears. “Of course you are. I didn’t...did I ever make you feel like you—”

Chloe shakes her head hastily, quickly wiping at her tears as neatly as she can. “No,” she promises. “I just...I think I overwhelm myself sometimes. With my own...emotions.” She grimaces at herself, catching Beca’s eyes.

A moment passes and then they both find themselves laughing in their own private corner of the world. In the most crowded rooms, in every venue imaginable, Beca still manages to find solace in Chloe and _only_ Chloe. She’s not sure that will change anytime soon.

“I know I can be a lot,” Chloe finally murmurs. It’s so quiet that the sudden gust of wind nearly carries Chloe’s words away with it. Beca steps closer, straining to listen to Chloe’s abnormally quiet voice. “I know that. And we both know how I can get. I’m too. I don’t know. I’m too...needy. You don’t deserve that.”

Beca’s breath catches and the air sticks in her lungs painfully. “I would never think that of you. You have to know that.”

“I’m sure you thought that of me at one time or another,” Chloe teases, but there is the barest hint of uncertainty. Doubt. Insecurity. It lingers, even after all the years that they’ve gone through together. It hurts Beca to know that Chloe still feels things like that so viscerally, but she understands that they’re mostly not personal.

“Maybe,” Beca concedes. “But I was young and dumb.”

“You weren’t _that_ young.”

Beca huffs. “I’m younger than you.”

Chloe gasps. “Okay, guess I’ll just have to go to bed early tonight. Since I’m so old.” She pretends to yawn then, eyes crinkling around the corner as a laugh bubbles out of her again. Beca steps away, smiling at the comfort between them. She wants nothing more than to pull Chloe closer instead of stepping away. To hug her and to kiss her. To gently pry her mouth open with her lips and tongue and kiss her until the night slips into morning and they wake in each other’s arms.

Basically the kind of romantic shit that she knows Chloe likes (and that Beca kind of sort of likes too).

Beca spots an excessively large pillar in a darkened corner of the balcony. Not many people linger outside because it’s a cool Los Angeles evening. The desert air is dry, but slightly chilly. It’s nothing, really, compared to the frosty winter nights in their Brooklyn apartment with no consistent heating.

“C’mere,” Beca declares.

“What’s this,” Chloe asks, laughing. They are already lighter than moments before.

“Haven’t you always wanted to kiss in the darkened corner of an elite Hollywood party?”

Chloe shakes her head, already dipping her head ever so slightly to meet Beca in a kiss. Beca notes, as Chloe’s face nears her own, that the only shadows remaining on Chloe’s face are the ones cast by the light around them. The softness of Chloe’s lips against her own ease the weight from their shoulders. Beca knows they’re being reckless and yet, she can’t bring herself to care. Not in this moment, at least.

* * * * *

Somehow they make it out of the event unscathed. Beca signs a check, Chloe lingers a few paces away awkwardly while Beca fulfils some photo-ops—desire still burning in both of them, obviously—and they make it through the motions of Beca’s obligations.

The ride home is nearly painful, with how much Beca aches to touch Chloe again. Their driver drops them off without a word and Beca ignores about twenty different messages from her team by tossing her phone somewhere on her dresser before turning to face Chloe. Beca already has half her own dress off, but Chloe is even more capable at undressing than she is.

“Fuck,” Beca breathes out as Chloe’s dress drops right to the floor. It makes a dull thump. Chloe’s underwear is next. An even quieter, almost-silent thump. “I wanted to take that off you,” Beca mumbles, stepping into Chloe’s space once more. Her hands find Chloe’s hips again, pulling her close, not unlike a couple hours earlier. This time, in the privacy of her home, Beca takes the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend thoroughly and needily. Chloe groans, tongue pushing back against Beca’s with force. Naturally, her body curves and bends against Beca’s, both of them slotting together neatly as they go through the tender motions of intimacy they’ve come to habituate between themselves.

It amazes Beca how much she wants Chloe, well, always, but tonight. And all nights when they get to be _like this_ together. Chloe’s hands tangle in her hair, gripping just tight enough to pull at the strands and to pull a groan from Beca’s throat as she tilts back with Chloe’s grasp, eyes fluttering open to watch Chloe’s expression carefully.

“I want you,” Chloe mumbles, low and rumbly. Beca’s body trembles with excitement at the sound—the distinct, gravelly, lust that permeates Chloe’s voice only means that she is less likely to hold back.

“You have me.”

Chloe’s eyes flash as she takes in Beca’s words. Slowly, they move, tracing the familiar path to Beca’s bed. Beca tumbles across it first, air leaving her lungs as she waits for Chloe to join her; as she waits for Chloe to cover her body with her own. Chloe bites her lip, taking in Beca’s prone form, eyes tracking down Beca’s body with unabashed want and lust and desire and _need_ in her eyes.

“I need you,” Chloe rasps. “Now.”

Beca stifles a grin. “You have me,” she repeats, surprised at the steadiness of her own voice. Most of the heat in her body is already pooled around her aching center and she needs Chloe to take care of that sooner or later. She figures the best way to have that happen will be to simply abide by Chloe’s wishes.

It works, too. Beca’s words pull a groan from Chloe’s chest, guttural and deep as she clambers onto the bed, knees pushing Beca’s legs apart as she settles between them. Her lips, demanding and eager, slip across Beca’s jaw and neck with reckless abandon: Chloe is clearly intent on leaving a mark across Beca’s skin and Beca is all too happy to let her. The sensation of Chloe’s teeth scraping across the sensitive flesh just under her ear sends Beca’s eyelids slamming shut.

“Tell me,” Chloe pants out, breath hot against Beca’s ear. “Tell me how much _you_ need _me_.”

“ _Chloe_ ,” Beca groans out. “Please, don’t—”

She doesn’t quite finish. Chloe’s hand slips down—all the way down—with probing fingers, gently slipping through the folds of Beca’s already-soaked pussy. “Don’t what?” Chloe rasps. “Don’t do that—?”

“No!” Beca’s fingers scrabble up Chloe’s back and then back down in an attempt to keep Chloe in place. Her hips rock up weakly, pinned against the bed by Chloe’s body. “No, no, just—inside. I need you. I need you so bad right now.”

Chloe hums to herself, taking her time with her ministrations and explorations. She uses the pads of her fingers to gently massage Beca’s clit, pushing at the stiff nub to elicit gasps and groans from Beca’s mouth. Beca clenches, hard, around nothing. She wants to feel Chloe’s fingers sinking deep inside her.

Being with Chloe like this never gets old. It makes Beca feel so fucking needy whenever they have sex, however. Like she can’t quite get enough of Chloe - like they can’t get enough of each other.

Beca gasps when Chloe’s fingers slip inside her cunt, finally. She holds Chloe’s fingers within her as best as she can, nearly writhing with how overly stimulated she feels.

Sometimes Chloe’s need and desire for Beca manifest in possession and something keenly primal. Tonight is one of those nights, evidently. Perhaps, it is even more acute due to their earlier heavy conversation. None of that seems to matter now, with Chloe’s fingers rhythmically pressing in and out of Beca with increasing force.

Chloe grunts quietly against Beca’s neck, throwing her hips behind her hand as best as she can. In and out, her fingers slip through Beca’s soaked cunt with ease while Beca struggles, increasingly so, to clench tight around Chloe’s fingers if only to keep her there for a few moments longer. The moments stretch longer and longer until Beca finally is able to voice a need of her own.

“There— _fuck_ —!” She cries out, scratching up Chloe’s back as she does so. Their bodies press together tightly, sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. “I need...I need…”

“Bec,” Chloe whispers, partly in awe, partly to have something to say to ground both herself and Beca. Her fingers curl and she shifts, lips brushing up against the corner of Beca’s mouth. Chloe’s weight atop her body is comforting.

 _I need you to—_ “Stay,” Beca whispers, dazed, eyes fluttering shut as her orgasm crashes through her. Like waves, it ebbs and curls and coils, pushing through Beca’s body like warmth. A deep groan escapes her throat as she finally slumps, sated in that instance.

Chloe nuzzles her cheek with her nose, both of them sighing contently as finally, Chloe pulls her fingers from Beca’s pussy. Wet, warm fingers stroke up Beca’s thigh, her abdomen, before finally lingering along her collarbone and neck. Chloe’s nuzzles do not stop, but she throws in a few kisses, as if simply reminding Beca that she is there; they’re there together and nothing needs to change.

Not in this moment, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [blog](https://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
